Truth or Dare : Veritaserum Version
by WWW.FangirlsRule.Fandom
Summary: A Game of  innocent Truth or Dare, turns out to be intresting.. just so you know, the story is better then the summary, and is almost NOT related to the summary...mostly anyway...


A/N Ok, this is a random idea that occurred to me at 2:30am, while my parents were packing to leave on the 6am flight to Jamaica! Yay! 3 whole days alone! Well with my brother, but anyway….. I partly got the idea of this from a favorite story I read somewhere on fan fiction…. I forget which one, but still…. Ah, well, enjoy!

P.S. OK, I know the beginning of the story has nothing to do with the title, but it will soon! So ya…. Also, I didn't know how to spell Snapes first name, so that's why it's only Snape…..anyway,

Read! Review! Now!

Lily was annoyed. She was sitting in the common room, trying to get her potions essay done. No such luck. James Potter, and Sirius Black, were playing a long, LOUD game of chess. Their friends Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were sitting in a corner reading. Together they all made up the group known as the Marauders. Aka, Lily's sworn enemies, minus Remus, whom she was great friends with, as they were both prefects, and often studied together. It just so happened, the James Potter was obsessed with Lily, therefore making him her main target. She generally avoided him, but now she was annoyed. Annoyed, and B-O-R-E-D. With a sigh, she slammed her books closed, and went up to her dorm where she found her two best friends Jessica and Esparanza. Esparanza was Indian, (her parent's loved Spanish names) and Lily's best friend since forever. They had met one year before Hogwarts, and had been thrilled when they found out they would both be going. True to her name, Esparanza always had hope, and had always given Lily hope. When Petunia Lily's sister had decided to make Lily's life miserable, Esparanza had been there. She was always there for Lily, second only to Snape. They had both met Jessica on the train in first year, and had instantly liked her.

"Let's do something! I'm bored!" Lily said, collapsing on her bed. "Gasp! Lily Evens is bored of studying!" cried Esparanza, pretending to faint. "Shut up." Lily said. "Really, let's do something, like play a game! Like..like, Truth or Dare!"

"Lily," said Jessica rolling her eyes, "we're seventeen. We're too old to play truth or dare. Well…At least the old way…" she said getting an evil look on her face. "Oh no…" Lily said "Anza, do you think we should run, or stay?" Jessica only got that look on her face, when she had an evil plan/prank planned.

"Hmm…stay, it might be interesting" Esparanza or Anza as everyone called her replied.

"OK!, here's what we do. Instead of just sitting around, spinning a bottle, and just asking question, we each have to take one drop of Veritaserum, and then whoever has to ask that person, can ask, and you'll have to tell the truth!" Jessica said happily.

"Not a bad idea Jess, but where exactly are we going to get Veritaserum?" asked Anza.

"Just ask the marauders" shrugged Jessica  
" NO! we are NOT! bringing them into this!" cried Lily.

"Why not?" asked Anza.

"Because then they'll want to play, and god knows what they'll ask us!" Lily exclaimed!

"Well then where will we get Veritaserum from?" Jessica asked

"She's right Lil, we either ask them, or stay bored. Come on, we'll set rules ok?" Anza said

"Grr….fine….but we set the rules not them! And tell them that." agreed Lily

"Good, I'll go ask them!" replied Anza happily. She ran downstairs, while Lily and Jessica started looking for a bottle to spin.

"They said OK, but they want to play to… you were right Lily…. But anyway, they said to come to the room of requirements….." Anza said, coming back upstairs.

"Why there?" asked Lily, curious.

"Because there we can set up rules, and ask the room to make sure we follow them, or else we'll be kicked out of the room." Replied Anza.

"Ok…. Anyway, we found a bottle, let's go." Said Jessica. They marched down the staircase. In the room they found the Murderers minus Peter, who said her couldn't come, waiting at a table, with a small bottle next to them.

"Hello ladies!" said James and Sirius cheerfully. "HI Lil, Anza, Jess." Said Remus. He was the only person whom the girls allowed to call them by their nicknames. "Ready to play?"

" Ya, but WE set the rules" said Lily, pointing to herself and the girls.

"OK" the three boys said.

"Rule one: No asking any questions about relationships. Rule two: If you get a dare, then after you go do it, you have to take a drop of Veritaserum, and say whether or not you did it. Rule three: if you disobey the last two rules, then you will be force fed the entire bottle of serum, and kicked out of the room, with a sign on your saying "Ask me anything" on it. Got it?" Lily said. She and the girls agreed that three rules were enough.

"Got it" said the three boys.

And so the game started. Remus spun the bottle, and he had to ask Anza a question

"Truth or Dare?" he asked "Dare" Anza said "Hmm… Slap Sirius." Remus said. "My pleasure." Said Anza, She had a burning hatred for Sirius. She walked up to Sirius, who was looking as though she couldn't do much harm to him, and slapped him with all her might.

"YOWW!" yelled Sirius at the top of his voice. Unfortunately for him, Anza had very strong muscles, due the fact that she played tennis, and learned a classical Indian dance, which required quite a bit of muscle. Everyone burst out laughing

"OK now it's my turn to spin" said Anza, a smirk on her face, directed mainly at Sirius, who was clutch his cheek with his hands. The bottle landed on Lily and James, with James having to ask Lily.

Lily groaned. Why of all people did the bottle have to land her with JAMES!

"Truth or Dare Lils?" Said James, smirking

"Truth" Lily said hurriedly, knowing he would tell her to confess her undying love for him or something of that sort, if she said dare. "and don't call me that."

"OK Lils" James replied. Lily glared at him, and he shut up. Remus handed Lily the potion, and she swallowed on drop exact, enough for one question only. "Ask away Potter." Lily said, grimacing.

"Why were you ever friends with Snape?"

There was silence for a moment and then….

"Because he was kind, sweet, and loyal to me. He introduced me to the world of magic, before I had even turned nine. He was helpful, explained everything to me, and was always there for me when I was sad, upset, or lonely. He knew when I needed help, or something to do. And when Petunia left me, he was there. In a way, he re..replaced her for me…." Said Lily. "I'm sorry.." she said softly, letting out a sob, and running out of the room.

"Oh no….oh no, Lil!" cried Anza, getting up to go after her. "Wait! Cried James, "whose Petunia?"

"Jess, you explain, I gotta go get Lily!" replied Anza "Wait! I'll come with you" said Remus, who knew the whole story. They ran out, chasing Lily. They found her in the astronomy tower, sobbing at the window.

"Lily….." said Anza going up to her. She embraced her and held her tight.

"Why Anza? Why did she leave me? Why did Snape leave me? Why?" Lily cried, breaking down once more. "It's alright Lil", said Remus, coming up, and hugging her also. After about ten minutes, Lily stopped crying. "I'm sorry" she said looking up at Remus and Anza "I'm being silly, crying after all this time". "No Lily, it's alright to cry every now and then" said Anza and Remus together. "Come, on let's get back, everyone's worried." Remus said, putting his arm around Lily, and leading her back, with Anza hugging her waist. "Thank You guys… your great friends." Lily said smiling a little. When they reached the Room, James ran up to Lily, and said " I'msorryIaskedthatquestion,itwastopersonal,areyoualright?" he said in one breath. "James I'm fine!" Said Lily smiling. Then she chuckled. Then she giggled. Then she started laughing hysterically. Then Anza laughed, the Jess laughed, then Remus, and then they were all laughing at the top of their voices, and that one incident was enough to break the ice between the two groups of friends, soon to from a lasting lifelong friendship. All because of a simple game, of truth or dare, Veritaserum version.

A/N Ok, so I know it's horrible, but even so, review, and tells me what's bad about it! Also, I know Lily's character is a bit out of…. Well, character, but it had to be that way for the story to work. OK, I based Anza's character on me, I do learn dance, and tennis, as well as art, and my parents are Indian, and I'm American, so ya…. Whatever, so now…

Review! Now!

Lilypotter1112


End file.
